Capcom vs. SNK 3 (AStranger195)
PlayStation 4 Wii U Xbox One PlayStation Network }} | genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer (2 players) | platforms = Arcade, Dreamcast 2, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Network | engine = ADX | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = Sega NAOMI 2 | cpu = Hitachi SH-4 @ 200 MHz | sound = Yamaha AICA @ 45 MHz | display = Raster, horizontal orientation, 24 bit color }} Capcom vs. SNK Playmore 3, known in Japan as , is the sequel to the fighting game ''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. It was originally released on NAOMI 2 hardware in arcades. As in the original, players select a team of fighters from various Capcom and SNK games then fight other teams, winning each battle by defeating all the opponents from the other team. Additional characters were added, including more characters from Capcom and SNK titles outside of the Street Fighter and King of Fighters series. The game was initially ported to the Sega Dreamcast 2, followed by a version for the PlayStation 4. The Wii U and Xbox One received an updated version titled Capcom vs. SNK 3 EO, with the "EO" referring to "Easy Operation", a game option intended for novices to the game. The PS4 version was later released on PlayStation Network in September 2017. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK Playmore 3 combines characters and gameplay elements from various wikipedia:Capcom and wikipedia:SNK Playmore fighting games, mainly the Street Fighter and The King of Fighters series. Other elements, most noticeably different fighting styles, incorporated elements from other games as well, such as Street Fighter V, Mark of the Wolves, and the Samurai Shodown series. In contrast to the original Capcom vs. SNK, characters no longer have a specific "Ratio." Instead the player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. Strength are altered accordingly based on the number of players. For example, a team of three fighters will be weaker and have less individual health than a one-man team. Rounds are fought one against one, with the winner being the first to defeat his opponent's team. In console versions of the game, players can also choose a 1-on-1 game or a 3-on-3 game in Arcade Mode with the Ratio System removed. Unlike the first game, which was based on a King of Fighters-style two-strength, four-button system of punches and kicks, Capcom vs. SNK 2 is based on the three-strength, six-button system of punches and kicks native to the Street Fighter series, and the SNK characters have been tweaked to fit the six-button style. The overall system is derivative of Street Fighter Alpha. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Grooves', which mimic other Capcom and SNK games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Super Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and guard cancels, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom grooves that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which groove his or her team will use. Characters Capcom side * Akuma (Gouki in Japan) - Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Balrog (M.Bison in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Blanka - Street Fighter II * Cammy - Super Street Fighter II * Chun-Li - Street Fighter II * Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter Alpha * Dhalsim - Street Fighter II * Eagle - Street Fighter * Edmond Honda - Street Fighter II * Guile - Street Fighter II * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * Kyosuke Kagami - Rival Schools (Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba also appear as summonable characters in one of his super combos) * M. Bison (Vega in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Maki - Final Fight 2 * Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers * Rolento Schugerg - Final Fight * Evil Ryu (console only) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Ryu - Street Fighter * Sagat - Street Fighter * Sakura - Street Fighter Alpha 2 * Vega (Balrog in Japan) - Street Fighter II * Yun - Street Fighter III (Yang also appears as a summonable character in certain special moves and super combos) * Zangief - Street Fighter II * Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan) - Street Fighter Alpha 2 SNK side * Athena Asamiya - Psycho Soldier * Benimaru Nikaido - The King of Fighters '94 * Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge - The King of Fighters '94 * Geese Howard - Fatal Fury * Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown * Iori Yagami - The King of Fighters '95 * Orochi Iori (console only) - The King of Fighters '97 * Joe Higashi - Fatal Fury * Kim Kaphwan - Fatal Fury 2 * King - Art of Fighting * Kyo Kusanagi - The King of Fighters '94 * Hibiki Takane - The Last Blade 2 * Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury 2 * Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown * Raiden - Fatal Fury * Rock Howard - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Rugal Bernstein - The King of Fighters '94 * Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting * Ryuhaku Todoh - Art of Fighting * Ryuji Yamazaki - Fatal Fury 3 * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * Vice - The King of Fighters '96 * Yuri Sakazaki - Art of Fighting 2 * Ultimate Rugal (God Rugal in Japan) - (Ultimate Rugal is an original character made only for this game.) Development and release Because Capcom vs. SNK 2 features a roster composed of characters from numerous games and hardware eras, the appearances of several of Capcom's characters have been considered substandard in comparison to the newly drawn SNK characters. Instead of choosing to redraw its characters, Capcom took the approach of reusing old character sprites from previous games and inserting them in among the other characters. The result created a significant disparity, particularly in the case of characters like Morrigan Aensland, whose low-resolution sprite from the Darkstalkers games appears washed out and lacking in detail when compared to Capcom's newly drawn characters, such as Maki, Eagle, Ryu, Ken, and M. Bison. This has led to criticism of Capcom's art department. Just like the first game, the Dreamcast release of Capcom Vs. SNK 2 also links up to the Neo Geo Pocket Color and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash using the Neo Geo Pocket Color link cable. Doing so will enable you to unlock all the secrets on the Dreamcast game. ''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO is the same game but with minor changes in gameplay and the inclusion of an EO ("Easy Operation") system that allows the player to perform specific attacks by simply moving the right analog stick in a certain direction. Like all other home versions of the game, CvS2: EO also contains four bonus characters: Evil Ryu, Orochi Iori, Shin Akuma (Shin Gouki in Japan), and Ultimate Rugal (God Rugal in Japan), powered-up versions of four regular characters. Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal are the boss fighters, and display tactics typical of bosses from SNK Playmore's fighting games. However, the damage taken by Shin Akuma and Ultimate Rugal is increased to balance their above-average speed and special attacks. Before selecting a team, the game offers a selection of "Grooves", which change the way the game is played, as well as "AC-ism" or "GC-ism" Grooves; GC-ism simplifies the control scheme, originally designed for the GameCube gamepad. In the Xbox version it is called EO-ism. Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO also removed the Roll Cancel glitch that was in the original versions. In addition, the Xbox version of CvS2: EO also included online play for up to two players on Xbox Live as well as progressive-scan (480p) support, which was noticeably absent in the PlayStation 2 version. Reviews | GSpot_PS2 = 8.1 out of 10 | GSpot_SDC = 7.9 out of 10 | GSpot_XBOX = 8.7 out of 10 | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | IGN_NGC = 6.6 out of 10 | IGN_PS2 = 8.4 out of 10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.6 out of 10 | GR_NGC = 71.8% (37 reviews) | GR_PS2 = 82.2% (42 reviews) | GR_XBOX = 79.9% (44 reviews) | MC_NGC = 68% (20 reviews) | MC_PS2 = 81% (22 reviews) | MC_XBOX = 80% (26 reviews) }} Capcom vs. SNK 2 received mostly positive reviews. While the game is virtually identical across all four consoles, the GameCube version received lower review scores due to the native control scheme of the GameCube controller, not designed for traditional fighting games. In 2010, Marissa Meli of UGO.com listed Capcom vs. SNK 2 among the top 25 fighting games of all time. In 2011, Peter Rubin of Complex ranked it as the 11th best fighting game of all time.Peter Rubin, The 50 Best Fighting Games of All Time, Complex.com, March 15, 2011 In 2012, Lucas Sullivan of GamesRadar included it among the little-known classic fighting games that deserve HD remakes, adding that "every fighting game fan needs to play CvS2 at least once".Lucas Sullivan, 29 obscure fighters that deserve HD remakes, GamesRadar, October 20, 2012. Rich Knight and Gus Turner of Complex ranked it as the fourth best 2D fighting game of all time in 2013. References External links * for Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 (Japanese) * for Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Millionaire Fighting 2001 (Japanese) * for Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Millionaire Fighting 2001 (Xbox) (Japanese) * * * Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting games used at the Evolution Championship Series tournament Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament Category:Dreamcast games Category:2015 video games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Nintendo GameCube fighting games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Xbox games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games